Pure Innocence
by vVDreamingVv
Summary: Gaara unexpectedly becomes hinata's personal butler after losing all his money and fame as a kazekage. GaaraxHinata


Introduction:  
Dark clouds move drastically covering all the bight stars in the night sky as thunder clapped loudly in the distance throughout the sand village followed by rapidly heavy moving rain drops as Tsunade paced back and forth impatiently unable to grasp the entire concept of the given situation, "Do you have any idea the position you have put me in?!" she asked infuriated with his course of actions, "The council has decided..." she claimed stopping dead on her tracks deep in thought.

The red haired kazekage slowly scanned through several unfinished documents emotionlessly behind the desk in his personal office signing papers one by one in his own pace, "What is the meaning of this?..." he questioned dully not daring to make eye contact with lady tsunade wanting to be in the privacy of his own space.

With a firm tight fist she punched the pure black marble desk frustrated at the small satire fact that gaara wasn't following the rules let alone paying any prior attention to her, "Is that a rhetorical question?! You knew the consequences of getting into a fight with a hyuuga and destroying their house hold into a billion pieces!" She raised her voice in the hopes to knock some sense into him.

Gaara stood up crossing his arms as he locked his cold gaze on tsunade, "Don't test my patience...They deserved it for tormenting naruto.." he threatened as lightening stuck in the background causing utter silence.

"As a form of punishment you will become the heiress personal butler.. our alliance must remain strong... between both villages.." She claimed through greeted teeth filled with determination trying her hardest to control her anger.

Gaara closed his green soft eyes trying to tame his thoughts, "Who will take my job as kazekage?..." He asked in a low harsh voice not unable to imagine someone taking his place.

"I will," Answered the puppet master entering the office uninvitingly only to nod his head toward tsunades direction, "Your in good hands little brother" he smirked as he threw both his arms behind his head casually, "You can trust me" kankuro stated.

Reopening his eyes he couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion knowing he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, "...hmph..." with a quick gesture he signed the papers accepting his form of punishment to get it over and done with.

Tsunade collected all the paper work as she double checked everything was in its proper place only to glance at the distant kazekage, "This is direct orders from the head of the hyuuga clan, you must obliged and understand this is all business." she stated as she began to grab her belongings in order to leave.

Gaara pondered endlessly of the hyuuga clan given the circumstances. Not once will he allow someone to treat naruto poorly due to the monster inside of him, he would do everything he can to protect him no matter the situation. Clearly he had no regrets.

Kankuro couldn't help but smirk widely as he walked over to his brother only to nudge gaara on the shoulder, "Are you interested in finally finding yourself a wife? You seem deep in thought about the heiress" he winked in a playful teasing matter as he carried away with his perverted jokes.

In response gaara allowed the sand on his gourd to fall out and surround kankuro's entire feet and legs slowly, "I brought you light so I can hear you scream.." he whispered in a low demonic voice unable to control himself.

Kankuro lifted both of his arms out as a reflex in the air only to bring forth his two puppets that were strapped on his back tightly secured controlling them to block the sand that had no yet reached his upper body only to jump back in a quick motion, "The monster inside you is breaking you again!" he shouted as he dodged gaara's attacks.

"Gaara stop!" Yelled tsunade half way out the door realizing she wasn't getting through to him, "Naruto changed you for the best! Are you going to define your best friend and his hard work?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs ready to fight him if necessary, this was certainly out of character for him.

The sand traveled slowly back to gaara's gourd as he closed his eyes only to breath steadily and remain as calm as possible, "I have changed..." he said when he noticed the riot he caused and terror on kankuro's face, "I'm sorry brother..." and with that he turned to face the window in disbelief as he watched the rain shutting everyone out.

!The Following Month! 


End file.
